


Fus Roh Doh!

by Look_Left



Category: Daredevil (TV), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: But he has issues, Gen, Humor, Matt is Dovahkiin, This is DUMB, my apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Look_Left/pseuds/Look_Left
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy and Karen are reminiscing about their time in Tamriel. </p><p>or </p><p>the one where Matt is Dovahkiin and failed at it without his friends' help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fus Roh Doh!

"Remember when Matt parkoured up a mountain?"

"Yeah, then we followed on horseback?"

"Then he bitched at us that we didn't tell him we could have offered a ride."

"Like he could hear us above the damn wind. Like why would the blind man run up a mountain or into the woods with people without supersenses?"

"Thank god Claire learned Clairvoyance."

"It was meant to be."

"Haha. Yeah. She found him in a dumpster and then in dungeons."

"Or waiting for me to read a word wall."

"Oh yeah. How'd the Thuum training go?"

"Not too bad. I can't Fus Ro Da anyone like Ulfric but hey I was just trying to learn the phonetics so Matt could freaking kill a dragon without running into a tree because his senses kept freaking out at the dragon." 

"It worked out pretty well."

"Yeah."

"So you looking forward to going back?"

"No, Foggy. I have a bounty everywhere."

"That's what you get for being part of the Assassin's Guild."

"Hey, I could have no bounty but Matt kept losing the gold."

"I think he just put it in the chest in White Run and thought it was something else. I'd offer to pay but I never kept more than a few thousand gold on me."

"Mmm. I'm glad you managed to bring back all this beer and wine. It's good."

"Actually....I think this is skooma."

"What? Foggy! It's addictive."

"We seem to be okay."

"...I think that's more to do with the fact that we're alcoholics."

"Damn it." 

"Oh look, Daredevil."

"Are you drinking?"

"Yeah, want some buddy?"

"...yes." 

"What were you talking about?"

"Oh just nothing in particular."

"Liar."

"Tamriel."

"Ugh. Dragons."

"I think we all agree with that."

"Let's take a drink!" 

"Ugh dragons!"


End file.
